


You Want Me to Put My Face WHERE?!

by sammys_lover



Series: October Writing Challenge '20 [24]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Sex, Biting, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, I really like his voice-, October Prompt Challenge, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Smut, Teeth, Vaginal Fingering, here we go lads, i just, october writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: You know exactly what this is
Relationships: Zim (Invader Zim)/Reader
Series: October Writing Challenge '20 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949584
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	You Want Me to Put My Face WHERE?!

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“You want me to put my face WHERE?!” 

Oh, jeez. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea. 

“Uhhhhm,” I hum, face burning as I avert my eyes, fiddling with my fingers. “I-Maybe betw-between... my...? Uh, never mind.” 

“No, no,” He holds up a finger, the tv still playing quietly in the background. “This is a ‘romantic’ gesture, yes?” 

Cheeks burning, I nod. 

“Y-yeah, I guess so...?” 

He looks thoughtful for a moment, eyeing me with suspicion before moving from his spot on the couch to stand in front of me. 

“Seeing as you are my love pig-” 

“Don’t call me that.” 

“-I don’t see why I can’t... give this a try.” 

I laugh nervously, watching his antennae fall back and behind his head as his fingertips grazed over the waistband of my pants. 

Aaaand now I’m nervous. Fuck. Wonderful. 

“Alright, don’t just sit there like a useless lump, human,” He mutters, getting down on his knees in front of me. 

Ohjesusfuckthisisreallyhappening- 

He looks over my thighs as my sweatpants fall around my ankles. I wiggle the rest of the way out of them, and Zim looks up at me, his large eyes shining with interest and... nerves? 

“Tell Zim what you would like...” He swallows nervously. “me to do.” 

My face is burning up, and it’s with wide eyes that I drag his hands from my knees to my thighs, to my panties, dark as night with stars and moons on them. 

“Can you uh... take these off?” 

He glances at them, then at me, and then at me again before leaning forward and grazing his sharp teeth across my lower stomach before closing them around my panties and dragging them down, a hot exhale ghosting across my lower lips as he successfully takes them off, dropping them carelessly on the floor, his eyes locked on my soaking opening, my arousal dripping down onto the couch. 

“Ohhohoh, that’s...” He has a smug smirk on his face. Cocky bastard. His eyes flick up to mine, and a jolt of arousal shoots through me. “I do this to you?” 

I nod, letting him slowly spread my legs. 

“I expected nothing less!” 

He laughs a little, getting comfortable, his claws digging into my soft thighs as he pulled me closer. 

God, I’m glad I shaved. 

“What’re you waitin’ for, spaceman?” I do my best to sound sexy, but it comes out as something softer and more... submissive. 

And then, with a shuddering breath, he lowers his mouth onto me, his eyes not leaving mine. 

His mouth closes over me completely, kissing at my lips as he would my mouth. His eyes are wide – vulnerable and a little nervous – and it makes me quiver under his lips and tongue. 

I can’t even begin to imagine my face right now – blushing, brows knit, pupils blown with lust and arousal. 

“You’re very pretty, for a human.” He mutters, planting a kiss to my clit, making me shiver. “oh, yes,” He breathes, his long tongue snaking over me for a moment. His eyes shutting in concentration and... something else. Restraint? He plants another kiss to my clit. 

“Shiver under me, Y/n.” 

And then he really, REALLY gets into it. 

His claws dig into me as he licks and sucks at my clit, my moans seemingly fueling him. I’m about to beg him to use his teeth --until his mouth closes around my clit, sucking, forcing a whimper from me. 

“Oh, Zim-…" 

I move my legs up onto his shoulders, which he uses to pull me even closer, and I have to bite my fist to keep my noises in check. Fuck me, that tongue of his...!

He ravishes me, and all I can think is GOD, that sinful, skilled tongue of his-! Why had I not asked him to do this to me sooner? I’ve heard him speak in his native tongue before, and I should have known It could curl and twist like no human's... well, anything ever could. 

His tongue flicks over my clit, and a muffled, shuttering moan leaves me. His antennae perk up at that, and his eyes flick open. He stops, one hand moving to rest his thumb on my clit, rubbing lazy circles over it as he speaks, eyeing my chest for a moment before his eyes lock with mine. 

“No, no, I want to hear you make your putrid, wonderful, disgusting noises.” He hisses, a heavy blush dusting his own cheeks. “I want to hear everything.” His dominant snarl was enough to make me drip onto the couch, his other hand moving up to pull my fist from my mouth. 

He pushes his tongue into me, long and nimble, squirming against my throbbing walls, curling upward and licking my G-spot, which he paid special attention to once he heard my whimper. 

I instinctually reach down to grab ahold of something – anything, landing on his antenna, which I closed my fist around and pulled. 

His loud moan catches me off-guard, and hearing that come from him and vibrate against me like that-! 

I come, crying out and clinging to him, my legs wrapped around his neck as the coil in my gut snaps and spasms. 

“Fu-uck!” I spasm against his mouth, eyes rolling back into my head as I pull on his antenna, bucking against him as his teeth graze my flesh and I come around his tongue. “Zim! A-ah, I love you-!” 

I can feel his gasp against me as I moan out, and I only realize too late what I'd said. 

I stop moving immediately as he pulls his tongue from me, looking up at me with an open mouth, panting, eyes wide. 

Shit. 

“What was that?” 

“uh-” 

He smirks slightly, that classic evil look flashing across his face. 

I’m still pulsing and sensitive from my orgasm, blushing and panting. “I-I-” 

“Was it that you... love me? I? Zim?” His smirk grew, and I recognized his playful tone. “Because if that is the case... “ 

He moves down and bites my thigh, holding electric eye contact with me as I feel myself drip. “You’re going to have to say it again.” 

My eyes are wide as I watch him push his tongue into me before latching his mouth to me, a smug smirk against my skin as he twists his tongue inside me, forcing me to groan, pulling him closer, if that was even possible. 

Shocked, my next moan is quieter, and more unsure. 

“I- I love you...” 

His tongue flicks upward sharply and forces me to shiver as he pulls his tongue from me again, his claws digging into my thighs as he holds me still, my legs still draped over his shoulders. 

“Louder,” he demands, the dominant hiss sending electric waves of arousal through my lower stomach as he quickly went back to his task. His tongue curls over itself inside of me, licking my g-spot, the thick base of his tongue sliding over my clit with each thrust, his hot mouth enclosing over my sex, his eyes screwed shut in concentration. 

“Fuck- I love you,” I breathe out, a little more confident as his hands move up my thighs to grip my hips, pulling me towards him with a low growl, my next orgasm building as he got rougher with me. 

My legs are wrapped around his neck as he pulls his long tongue from me to lick a broad stripe up my sex, his tongue curling around my clit like a snake as he focused on it. 

“Yes- Zim, there- oh- I love you,” I grind my hips against his face as my hands move from his antennae to his head, holding him exactly where I needed him as my head falls back against the couch, mouth agape as I pant, every inch of my skin aflame. “I love you-!” 

He takes my clit in his mouth as one of his hands move from my hip to slip two fingers into me, curling them with a come-hither motion over and over and over again as he sucked on my clit, dragging it between his teeth-! 

My head feels as if it’s buzzing as I cum with a loud, feral cry, bucking against his mouth and fingers as my eyes roll back into my head, my body moving on its own as he works me through my orgasm, his own low moans vibrating through my pussy as I cum all over his mouth, fingers, and tongue, crying that i love him over and over again. 

I’m panting and shaking by the time the stars leave my vision, Zim licking up my dripping sex as I come down, his fingers slowly pulling out of me, a string of my cum connecting his fingers to me. The sight is enough to make me shiver involuntarily. 

“Zim, th... that was...” I shiver again as he smirks up at me from between my legs, kissing my thigh softly as he hummed in agreement, finishing my sentence for me. 

“Amazing? Perfect?” 

I laugh as I look fondly down at him, carefully lifting my shaking legs off of his shoulders, spreading them in front of him again. 

“The best I’ve ever had.” 

I know I’m only making his ego bigger, but who cares? 

“Of course! I am the best at everything.” 

I lean forward, playing with one of his antennae as I kiss him – he hungrily returns it. 

When we pull away, there’s a fire between us – between my legs, in my gut. 

“How about we head upstairs so I can show you what I do best?” 

The twitch of his fully erect, thrashing tentacle hidden beneath his uniform tells me everything I need to know. 

This is gonna be a long night. 

In the best way possible.


End file.
